Come one! Come all! To my dark carnival!
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Just the start of a new little creepypasta story of mine. 1st chapter is a little prologue.


A wandering circus. Black and white animals. A special circus. A circus with two lions. One albino. The other melanistic. Two lionesses. One albino. The other melanistic. Two bears. One black furred male. The other a white furred female. Two zebras. One male the other female. eight horses that pulled the carriages and cages. Four melanistic, three male. The other female. Four albino, three female. The other male. Two monkeys. One white female. The other a black male. Two averaged sized elephants. One black female and one white male. A pair of tigers. One pure white female with barely recognizable stripes. The other a black male with stripes that hardly shone on the beautiful coat. A pair of hawks that followed along in the air. One melanistic male. One albino female. Then finally four dogs. Two small. Two large. Two melanistic males. One large and one small. Two albino females. One large and one small. The circus stopped and set up outside a city that no one in that circus knew the name nor cared to know the name of. News of the circus had been spread quickly and like always filled with people. The bears danced. The cats jumped through hoops, fire, and made a pyramid like they had practiced. The scars from their previous failures were evident though the crowd didn't seem to care. A funny scene of the small dogs evading a dog catcher and catching him in his own net enticed the crowd, children and adults alike, to laugh. The hawks brought in certain props like trained and did entertaining acrobatics when leaving to wait for their next cue. Each animal had its job. Such busy days went by quickly.-

The ringleader walked to the tent that housed the animals and their cages. A sixteen year old male with black hair that swooped down and blocked his emerald eyes from view as he looked down at the white lion he was currently petting for not acting up during the show this time. He purred a low purr as the boy wearing the green and black striped shirt, dark pants, and black boots praised him. A bandage like fabric was always wrapped around his left hand and neck making people wonder if he was wounded when it was to add a layer of protection when he was training the animals. Even it the fabric did nothing to protect him at least he'd have something to wrap wounds with. The boy quickly noticed the ringleaders entrance and pulled the fabric over his mouth and nose. Why? Who knows?

"Myles!"

The boy calmly looked up and the lion immediately stopped purring.

"What?" The boy asked harshly.

"Quit wasting time petting that beast! Go lock it back up and bring that white bitch to the ring!" The ringleader ordered pointing at the albino lioness.

"Why? Anna did fine." He returned walking the lion back to his cage before sitting back down.

"You think so? You think so, huh? Twice she fell behind and held up the others. Twice!"

"She kept up as well as she could have. Anna's still healing from your last 'punishment.'"

"For the last time quit naming those things! Now bring the cat out!"

Myles hesitated. Casting a glance at the lioness he sighed. "... No."

The ringleader grasped Myles roughly by the collar of his shirt and jerked him off the box he was sitting on and to his feet. "What was that boy?" He growled.

Myles nearly gagged on the scent of alcohol. Drinking again. Shocker.

"I said 'No.' Anymore and you'll kill her."

"You Dare disobey me?" The ringleader demanded. "Well?!"

"... I guess I do."

"Then suffer for the cat!" He shouted dragging the boy off. "Just remember! You chose this!"

Those who worked with the circus, like always just watched. Just letting it happen and he hated them for it. Once in the ring he drew in a breath and awaited the pain.-

He sat with the animals. They had all suffered the same pain at some point. They were his friends. He stiffly stroked the black little dogs fur. It whined and whimpered and tried to bite at the wound under the bandage. Standing Myles walked out and into the night air. The light in the ringleaders makeshift home was still on despite the hour. Quickly spotting his shadow beyond the curtain with an unmistakable bottle of whisky or wine. He approached the door and opened it. The ringleader was muttering something incoherent as he went through his alcohol cabinet. His back to him. Slowly. Ever so slowly he grasped the empty bottle. Raising it high he brought it down on his head with a loud smash. The bottle exploded upon making contact with the back of his head. The glass shards danced in the moonlight upon hitting the floor. The ringleader grasped his head as blood trickled from the cuts. The more than buzzed man on the floor swung out blindly, hitting him across the face where he had the other day making the strike hurt worse than it should've. Grasping the nearest object he swung at the drunk. The bullhook knocked the man to the floor. He didn't move. Dropping the hook he crawled over to motionless body. He felt for a pulse. He waited. 1… 2… 3… He smiled. Still alive. He felt relief. He chuckled softly and looked out the window. Such a racket was ignored since something similar happened every night. The ringleader was striking someone. He gave the man one last look before running back to the animals tent. Grasping the ropes from the wall he ran back. With some effort he hefted the man onto the table.-

The man slowly came to only to see the ceiling. He groaned and attempted to bring his hand to his aching head only to find that his limbs wouldn't obey him. He struggled uselessly when he realized that he was bound. The door opened and relief swept through him at the sight.

"Quick boy! Untie me-"

He stopped when Myles chuckled darkly.

"Now why would I do that after all the trouble of tying you down?"

"Dammit boy! Quit fooling around and untie me now before I decide to beat you senseless!"

Myles picked up the top hat and set it on his own head. "What do you think?"

"You put my hat down!"

"I think I like it." He responded taking several seconds to adjust the hat. "Na. You're right. But I like the checkered band. Now then."

He moved forward. Quickly enough to make the man flinch when Myles' hands hit the table on either side of his head.

"Lets play a little game. You've always Loved gambling." He laughed at the man's expression before turning and walking a few steps and adjusting the top hat. "I'll ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly. Ok?"

"Are you crazy?!"  
"Crazy?" He chuckled a cold unnerving chuckle. "Maybe a little." He looked back at the ringleader. "Dine, the psychic you told to hit the road a couple of years ago? You know the woman who avoided me? She told me I was a mass murderer back in the 1800s in a past life when I questioned her. Funny, huh?"

"You expect me to believe?! Quit this act before I decide to strangle you!"

"I don't Expect you to believe anything. All I know is how Right this feels." Myles responded in a tone that sent chills down the bound mans spine. "Now how about we get on with the game? Hm?"

The ringleader swallowed. If this kid- no. He didn't believe in that. Myles was getting revenge by scaring him. That was All. Damn brat.

"What was your biggest dream as a child?"

"What? What kind of question is that?!"

Myles was at his throat in a second. Their faces just inches apart and the smile that was on his face shut him up. Diminishing any courage he and just as quickly as it had come.

"A question that you will answer."

The ringleader drew in a shaky breath as Myles started circling the table. Not seemig to be looking at anything.

"To be… a lawyer like my brother."

"Hm?"

"A lawyer."

"What was your biggest fear?"

"Why should I tell you tha- AAAH!" He cut off as something sharp bit into his thigh. The broken bottle.

"Answer."

The ringleader drew in great gasps. "F- f- fail-ure."

"Hm… So why beat the animals?"

"Th- they f- failed."

The ringleader called out in pain as a shard of glass was slowly raked down his bare arm.

"I- I was… I was… honest! I-"

"I didn't like that answer." He smirked. "What are your regrets? I'm guessing picking me up from the streets is one of them?"

"N- no. I c-"

He called out again as a shard glided along his cheek.

"Don't lie."

"You Insane little-"

He called out. Howling in pain as the shard stick in his shoulder. Myles laughed at his pain. Clearly enjoying the scene before him.

"What Are your regrets."

"N- not being th- there with my- my mother when she died. Not becoming someone worth while. No avoiding the boos on several occasions. Not speaking to that damned psychic about you."

The ringleader went on about many things before finally going silent. He called out again. A shard in his right arm. Myles once again right over him.

"Beating the animals isn't on that list?" The glass slid along his arm slowly. "Beating me?" It went deeper and the man was on the verge of tears. "Killing Anna's cub for not being a pure white?"

He let the shard go when it reached his wrist. Picking up another few shards he walked around him. Randomly sticking the glass into his flesh and letting it stick there was he walked around. The speed varied as he went around singing its a wonderful day in the neighborhood.

"Stop! Stop! Boy- Myles please!" He pleaded and Myles was at his throat again.

"Why? You never stopped when I asked." The ringleader was silent besides the sobs and he smiled. "Hurts to be helpless, doesn't it? Now we better end this game."

Taking a particularly large shard from the scattered remains of the bottle he held it to his throat.

"You. Lose."

Before he could utter a word the shade glided along the flesh with such ease it would have been sickening to any normal person. Dashing out he ran back to the animals tent. Taking the gasoline and matches that they used to light hoops and such he ran to the other tents that the others had not exited. Either frightened or were heavy sleepers such as the acrobat named Franky. Making a circle around the makeshift homes before dousing them he quickly drew back. The others started to wake and exit slowly. But too slowly as he dropped the match. The tents and those within were engulfed in flames in mere seconds. Screams tore through the night.-

The police found the charred remains of the tents and those within. Empty cages. The ringleader tied to a table with shards of glass protruding from his body and his throat slashed… And a top hat with a missing band sitting in the middle of the disaster.-

Outside a city in the south sat a single Big house as they were called. People quickly flocked to it out of curiosity.

"Come one! Come all! To my dark carnival!"

The show was rather entertaining. The bears danced. The cats jumped through fire. Hawks brought in props. After the show the crowd started to clear out.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed to have dropped something."

"Oh. Thank you. Great show by the way. All by yourself too." She smiled. "I really liked the tigers jumping through the fire."

"Their names are Angel and Ryu. Would you like to meet them?"

"I'd love to."-

"You. Lose."

A top hat with a missing band sat by the disaster on the path. Massacre Myles had gotten away once again.


End file.
